rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Watch n' Learn (song)
"Watch n' Learn" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, for her sixth studio album Talk That Talk (2011). It was written by Priscilla Renea, Rihanna, Alja Jackson and Chauncey Hollis. The production was helmed by Hollis under his stage-name Hit-Boy. When Renea came with an idea and concept for the song, Hollis had already started working on the composition, without having in mind any particular artist. With the work on the track being finished, it was forwarded to Rihanna and her label, which eagerly accepted it. "Watch n' Learn" is a dancehall and pop song with prominent reggae characteristics. The song's instrumentation uses finger-snapping, percussions, background clicks, synths and "island-flavored" drum beat. Lyrically, it is about a woman who teaches her partner how to love her in the right way, throughout which she uses sexual references. "Watch n' Learn" garnered predominantly positive reviews from music critics, with many of them praising its composition and sound. Upon the release of Talk That Talk, the song debuted at number 89 on the singles chart in South Korea. Lyrics Won't say a thing About the way you love me 'Cept for I like the way I love the way you touch me If I turn it, leave it, turn it up Then I drop it, drop it Till ya making faces At me like you wanna Tell me stop it Imma do it, do it, do it Till you can’t take no more Till my lipstick ain’t up on my face no more I'mma do it, do it, do it On the bed, on the floor, on the couch Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth Just because I can’t kiss back Doesn’t mean you can’t kiss that Oh, baby, baby, just like that Slow baby, baby, just like that Oh, baby, baby, turn me out Oh, baby, baby, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now Watch n' learn now, watch n' learn how Watch n' learn now, eh eh eh eh Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby If you learn now, if you learn now If you learn how, I'll stay Don't ask me if You were the first to sleep here 'Cause if he did You wouldn't even be here If I turn it, leave it, turn it up Then I drop it, drop it Till ya making faces At me like you wanna Tell me stop it Imma do it, do it, do it Till you can’t take no more Till my lipstick ain’t up on my face no more Imma do it, do it, do it On the bed, on the floor, on the couch Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth Just because I can’t kiss back Doesn’t mean you can’t kiss that Oh, baby, baby, just like that Slow baby, baby, just like that Oh, baby, baby, turn me out Oh, baby, baby, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now Watch n' learn now, watch n' learn how Watch n' learn now, eh eh eh eh Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby If you learn now, if you learn now If you learn how, I'll stay Oh come put my love against your kiss Oh na, na, na, la, la, la, Just like this, no now don't be shy Baby all I need, oh do it on me Like you aim to please Show me how much you need me by The way that you please me, baby I'mma do it, do it, do it On the bed, on the floor, on the couch Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth Just because I can’t kiss back Doesn’t mean you can’t kiss that Oh, baby, baby, just like that Slow baby, baby, just like that Oh, baby, baby, turn me out Oh, baby, baby, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now It's your turn now, it's your turn now Watch n' learn now, watch n' learn how Watch n' learn now, eh eh eh eh Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby If you learn now, if you learn now If you learn how, I'll stay Category:Songs Category:Talk That Talk Songs